Data communication via the World Wide Web enables computing devices to communicate with other devices. The communication among the devices normally takes place using communication protocols by the hosts (e.g., servers) that provide the communication network. For example, the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is a communication protocol that provides a foundation for the communication. Communication protocols are system of rules for data exchange among computing devices within communication networks. The rules of a communication protocol such as, for example HTTP, can be defined by rule configuration frameworks and can be used for defining various aspects of the protocol such as, for example, syntax, semantics, synchronization of communication, etc.
In addition, a communication server may be associated with several data centers and provide services to its customers based on data from the data centers. Each service request received at the server can be redirected, for example based on the data included in the request, to a data center providing response to the request. Each data center may have a different configuration with different configuration rules to map a request for data to a proper response data within the data center for responding the request. However, manual redirection of requests among data centers of a server is a process that consumes time and a high volume of memory space within the server.
Therefore, a need exists for a generic and server-independent rule configuration framework to automatically map a request received at a server, for example in form of a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), to a data center that provides a response to the request.